1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to theft deterrent or guard mechanisms for use in newspaper and periodical vending machines, and particularly to a newspaper theft deterrent assembly that can be easily fitted to existing coin-operated newspaper dispensing machines.
2. Description of the Known Art
Anti-theft or guard devices for use in newspaper dispensing machines are known generally.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,104 (Oct. 18, 1983) and 4,445,625 (May 1, 1984), both assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose vending machines having an access opening sized to permit withdrawal of a single newspaper or magazine, and a mechanism by which the access opening becomes closed by blocking members to prevent removal of additional articles after the topmost article is withdrawn through the opening.
An assembly known as the "One-By-One/Sho-Rack" made by Kaspar Wire Works, Inc. of Shiner, Tex., comprises a metal shield plate having a generally "T"-shaped cutout. The horizontal opening of the cutout has a solid flap behind it, and the entire plate assembly is installed at the front of the access opening of a newspaper vending machine. Once the vending machine door is unlocked, the customer reaches through the vertical part of the cutout and grasps only the topmost newspaper from a stack in the machine. The newspaper is guided out through the horizontal top opening with the flap moving an amount sufficient to allow only a single newspaper to be withdrawn. The device has a disadvantage, however, in that it must be installed in the existing machines by a mechanic with tools and hardware. Also, any malfunctions in the operation of the flap mechanism may interrupt the normal dispensing function of the machine and be difficult to repair on-site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,236 (Jan. 1, 1991) discloses a newspaper anti-theft device having three separate components or sub-assemblies including a cover panel sub-assembly, a cover panel mounting bracket and a reset tab mounting bracket. A cover panel having a restrictive access opening is mounted behind the access door of a newspaper dispensing machine, and a restriction mechanism for restricting removal of newspapers through a T-shaped opening in the cover panel is provided. The restriction mechanism includes a gauge gate pivoted on the cover panel above the access opening, means for adjusting of the gauge gate for newspapers of varying thickness, and locking means associated with the gauge gate to prevent successive withdrawal of newspapers through the horizontal slot of the T-shaped access opening. As with the "One-By-One" anti-theft device mentioned above, installation of the device of the '236 patent requires special tools and hardware, ongoing operation of the dispensing machine may become impaired, in case of a malfunction and on-site repairs may be impossible to carry out.
Other various arrangements for dispensing only one newspaper at a time from a stack inside a dispensing machine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,536,231 (Oct. 27, 1970); 3,747,733 (Jul. 24, 1973) and 3,831,809 (Aug. 27, 1974).
A removable front panel for a newspaper vending machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,609 (Aug. 15, 1978).